Jump City, Oregon
Jump City is a major city in the continental United States, and the largest in Oregon. A seaport located at the tip of Gino Bay, the reasoning behind the name has been lost to history; local Native American tribes claimed the Bay to be a jumping point to the spirit world and most scholars believe this to be the origin, while others claim that the name was a nickname (due to the amount of crime) that stuck. Jump City is the birthplace of Tom Chambers(Jazz Singer) , Micky Carmichael(Basketball Player) , and Cassandra Boswell(Film Star) . Jump City is well known for its heavy rain and gloomy days, as such it has proven a favorite among the gothic-subculture and is the setting for several "Cult Films" such as Lumburg Sweep , LyCan-Not , and Why Me?!: an Underdogs Story . Jump City is home to the prestigious Asimov & Wells University, an Ivy-League equivalent college known for its scientific research and for producing such famous authors as [[Kyle Petosa(Novelist)|Kyle Petosa(Novelist)]] and [[Rachel Milberger(Novelist)|Rachel Milberger(Novelist)]]. History Founding Jump City was founded in 1802 by French Explore, Harold Gino. Gino was on an expedition to set up a port for the Magie Fur Company. Gino befriended the local Awan-Melompat tribe they aided him in the first few years. They set Gino up on a large hill overlooking the bay and taught the hunters local trails. Over the years the Magie Fur Company Fort grew out and the town formed around it. During the 1848-1852 Gold Rush the town boomed. the Population tripled in little over a decade and in 1867 Jump City was incorporated into the United States. Geography Jump City is surrounded by water on the North and Western sides, and by Forest on the South and Eastern. The City is built upon a series of hills with small streams webbing out from the forest to Gino Bay. Mount Zubkavish can be seen from most parts of the city. Cityscape Landmarks *Star Tower *Fort Vigilance *Asimov & Wells University *Edvard Munch Art Gallery *Saint Monica Cathedral *Silver Bullet Tavern *Sinclair Oprah House Culture Cuisine Three places worth mentioning are Goth Kidz Cafe , Legacy Tea Shoppe , and Agitato's Italian Restaurant . 'Performing Arts' Jump City has many venues for any taste in Music, Theatre, and Dance. Jump City has had a long and successful relationship with Opera. Home to the Sinclair Opera House (located in the northern district), every few months they preform a new Opera written by a member of the prestigious Sinclair Family . The Caradoc Theatre preforms three times a year, usually a Shakespearian tragedy. Vicious is a popular Punk Rock Club on the North-side that caters to the punk scene Monday-thru-Saturday with "Black Mass" on Sundays for Gothic Rock. Media The only major News Paper in Jump City is the Jump City Informer (aka ''The Informer'' ) which is regarded as one of the most non-bias news papers in the country. Several other smaller papers exist usually focusing on one or more central topics such as sports or military news. Many websites are based in Jump City. All major television networks have affiliates along with five other English channels, one Japanese and one in Spanish. KROW 88.7 is the city's classic rock station, while KONE 77.4 handles Pop, KWIE Indie Rock. KONE AM 32.2 is Talk (focusing on sports), KLAW 33.1 is a Conspiracy theory/Techno station that is believed to be pirated, and KLAS 43.0 plays classical music. Tourism The Mt. Zubkavish caves are by far the most common tourist attraction. Many people visit Jump City in the Autumn to witness the Gehirn Film Festival which showcases indie Horror, Science Fiction, and Romance Films. The Festival is held in three parts with the Romance in September, the Horror in October and the Sci-Fi in November. Sports The Jump City Tsunami were the first profession sporting team in Jump City in 1917. Since then the sporting options in Jump City have grown. Goldbloom Field is home to the Tsunami, while The FloodDome is the playing ground for the Wolves and the Thunder . Outdoor Activities The Outdoor Activities around Jump City are nearly limitless, with the Pacific Ocean all kinds of water sports and beaches are available, while the explorer in you might prefer wandering the Awan-Melompat trails or visiting the world famous Mt. Zubkavish caves. Economy Demographics *White: 71.3% *Black or African-American: 8.0% *Native American: 0.9% *Asian: 13.2% *Native Hawaiian or Other Pacific Islander: 0.4% *Some other race: 2.2% *Two or More races: 4.0% *Hispanic or Latino (of any race): 5.6% : : According to the 2006-2008 American Community Survey, English was by far the most commonly spoken language at home; approximately 74.9% of residents over the age of five spoke only English at home. Spanish was spoken by 2.5% of the population; people who spoke other Indo-European Languages made up 9.9% of the population. People who spoke Asian Languages at home made up 10.2% of the population. People who spoke other languages made up 2.5% of Jump City's population. Government and Politics Jump City is a charter City and is run by a Mayor-Council government. Jump City's nine city councilors have been elected at large, rather than by geographic subdivisions. The only other elected offices are the city attorney and Municipal Court judges. All city, county, and state offices are technically non-partisan. Like most parts of the United States, government and laws are also run by a series of ballot initiatives (where people can pass or reject laws), referendums (where people can approve or reject already passed legislation), and Propositions (where specific government agencies can propose new laws/tax increases directly to the people). Seattle's politics are strongly liberal/progressive, although there is a small libertarian movement within the metro area. It is one of the most liberal cities in the United States, with approximately 82% voting for the Democrat Party. Since 2006 the Mayor of Jump City has been Joseph Maxwell , a Progressive Reformist who has done wonders for Jump City mass transit and tourism. Education Jump City has an incredibly high number of college graduates (51% of people over 25) and about 89% graduate rate for high school. Several Colleges exist with Asimov & Wells University being the most prevalent. Others include Jump City Community College, Gino Bay University, and the Gladius Institute. Infrastructure Health Systems Transportation The city has started moving away from the automobile and towards mass transit. In 2006, voters in Jump County passed proposition 9(Transit 4 All) which increased bus service hours on high ridership routes and paid for five Bus Rapid Transit lines called RabidRide. Utilities Water and electric power are municipal services, provided by Jump City Utilities and Jump City Light respectfully. Other utility companies serving Jump City include Gino Bay Energy (natural gas), Jump Steam Company (Steam), Waste Co. and Axis Waste (curbside recycling and solid waste removal), and Star Telecommunication (Telephone, Cable Television, and Internet) Category:Locations Category:Cities